read_and_discussfandomcom-20200214-history
TRUTH REVEALED - BENEDICTORY VERSE - 1
BENEDICTORY VERSES - 1 Truth Revealed Without the Reality existing, can there be a knowledge of existence? Free from all thoughts, that Reality abides in the Heart, the Source of all thoughts. It is, therefore, called the Heart. How then to contemplate it? To be as it is in the Heart, is Its contemplation. The Forty on Existence Without Reality there cannot be Relative knowledge of Reality. Which, free from thoughts, doth dwell within the Heart, That of all thought’s the source. Yes, verily, The Heart it is. How can it be invoked? To be it in the Heart is to invoke it ! Revelation Can there be sense of existence without something that is? Is Real consciousness a thing other than That? Since that (Reality) dwells, thought-free, in the Heart; how can it , -- Itself named the Heart, -- be meditated on? And who is there, distinct from It, to meditate on It, the Self whose name is Reality Consciousness? Know that to meditate on It is just to be at one with It within the Heart. SYNOPSIS : Reality1 is at once Being2 and Consciousness3 . To know That is to be that in the Heart4, transcending thought. RELEVANT QUOTATIONS (1) Reality. D: What is the nature of the Reality? M: (a) Existence without beginning or end -- eternal. (b) Existence everywhere, endless, infinite. © Existence underlying all forms, all changes, all forces, all matter and all spirit. The many change and pass away (phenomena), whereas the One always endures (noumenon). (d) The one displacing the triads, ie., the knower, the knowledge and the known. The triads are only appearances in time and space, whereas the Reality lies beyond and behind them. They are like a mirage over the Reality. They are the result of delusion. (TALK 28) (2) Being The ultimate Truth is so simple. It is nothing more than being in the pristine state. This is all that need be said. Still, it is wonder that to teach this simple Truth there should come into being so many religions, creeds, methods and disputes among them ! .... (Talk 96) (3) Consciousness. “Prajnanam Brahma”. (Aitareyopanishad 3:3) (4) Heart : Maharshi was asked by an educated young man: “How do you say that the Heart is on the right, whereas the biologists have found it to be on the left:” The man asked for authority. M: Quite so. The physical organ is on the left, that is not denied. But the Heart of which I speak is non-physical and is only on the right side. It is my experience, no authority is required for me. Still you can find confirmation in a Malayalam Ayurvedic book and in SitaUpanishad; and he produced the quotation (mantra) from the latter and repeated the text (sloka) from the former. (Talk 4) II M: ....Heart means the very core of one’s being, the Centre, without which there is nothing whatever... D: But Sri Bhagavan has specified a particular place for the heart within the physical body, that it is in th chest, two digits to the right from the median. M: Yes, that is the centre of spiritual experience according to the testi- mony of sages. This spiritual heart-centre is quite different from the blood-propelling, muscular organ known by the same name. The spiritual heart-centre is not an organ of the body. D: In that case, how can it be localized in any part of the body. Fixing a place for the heart would imply setting physiological limitations to That which is beyod space and time. M: That is right. But the person who puts the question about the heart, considers himself as existing with or in the body. Truly speaking, Pure Consciousness is indivisible, it is without parts. It has no form and shape, no ‘within’ and ‘without’. There is no ‘right’ or ‘left’ for it. Pure Consciousness, which is the heart, includes all; and nothing is outside or apart from it. That is the ultimate Truth. From this absolute standpoint, the heart, Self or Consciousness can have no particular place assigned to it in the physical body. What is the reason? The body is itself a mere projection of the mind, and mind is but a poor reflection of the radiant heart. How can That, in which everyhing is contained, be itself confined as a tiny part within the physical body which is but an infinitesimal, phenomenal manifestation of the One Reality? But the people do no understand this. They cannot help thinking in terms of the physical body and the world. For instance you say, “ I have come to this ashram all the way from my country beyond the Himalayas?” But that is not the thruth. Where is a ‘coming’ or ‘going’ or any movement whatever, for the one, all-pervading Spirit which you really are? You are what you have always been. It is your body that moved or was conveyed from place to place till it reached this ashram.... It is by coming down to the level of ordinary understanding that a place is assigned to the heart in the physical body. Maharshi’s Gospel (Page 54)